A Cat Named Nyx
by Lillith's kitten
Summary: This fic is based around Nyx an OC from my other fic (Elves Actually Exist?) and it's about her advetures in the Phantomhive manor as well as how she keeps appearing randomly
1. chapter 1

Nyx often visited the giant manor in the woods - she had over heard a tall man dressed in a butlers uniform call it the phantomhive manor - she would always go to the back door conected to the kitchen where she knew she could get food from him

She had gone there while it was raining, which started the whole thing. Nyx's escapade inside the manor. The man had picked her up while she was taking shelter from the rain, he took her to his room with at least 15 other cats. He looked at them all before lighting a fire to keep the cats warm, and then left.

Nyz wanted to find a spot she could be alone, so she looked in the bathroom and all the good spots were taken: In the sink, the tub (both in and under) and the windowsill. Nyx decides to go look elsewhere and is saddened to find the bed is completely covered in cats.

Nyx decides to check the desk and is happy to find it's empty. Nyx decides to sleep for a few hours.

When she wakes up there are more cats and the man is back. A meow at the door has her curious because it doesn't smell like a cat, but the man goes anyway and when he opens the door a big fluffy black norwegian forest cat slips in with out him knowing.

All the cats surround her while Nyx stays where she is uninterested and contemplating on going back to sleep. Nyx listens to part of the conversation between the cats.

If Nyx had to guess by the smell of her the new cat was half elf and half demon, Nyz is proven right when she shifts into a human like form. Surprising the man who smells like he is related to her. Nyx figures the mans name is Sebastian because she calls the man by that name.

They continue talking for a good 20 minute before something catches their attention and both dart out of the room to whatever noise they heard. Nyx being Nyx, she goes back to sleed without caring to much.

When she wakes up she is in a much larger room that is more furnished and more to her liking. The bed is soft and really warm Nyx snuggles up closer to the women and goes back to sleep.

Nyx wakes up to find she is alone in the room so she decides to explore it - as she heads towards the window where she smells food to eat - When Nyx has her fill she notices the door is cracked so Nyx decides to go exploring

Remembering what the woman said Nyx decides to find the kitchen, going into the hall Nyx takes a right and goes over to the first door she finds open. In it she finds a large table and few chairs against the wall, Nyx jumps onto the table to find there are various balls with numbers on them.

Nyx is bored of the room so she leaves only to come to a flight of stairs where she finds a young boy - dressed in fancy clothes - looking annoyed at how pink the room is.

Nyx darts down the stairs and takes another right, she makes it into the hall without him knowing and relaxes slightly. As Nyx looks around she starts to panic because a trio of servents is barraling through the hall screaming somethingvalong the lines of _Save us from her_.

Nyx hides in the room closest to her and is terrified to find it covered in pink as well. Nyx sees the women from last night and quickly scampers over to her. Nyx relaxes when the women picks her up and sets Nyx on her shoulders and whispers _Be quiet and the young master wont notice you ok?_ Nyx curls up ribs her head againt the womens and falls asleep once again.

She wakes up to find herself out side again with the women in cat form

 _Whats your name_ Says Nyx out of curiosity

 _I am Leilatha_ The women say before heading into the woods _Fallow me Nyx_

 _Where are we going_ Nyx asks keeping close to Leilatha but marveling at how beautiful it is

 _I am going to show you where I used to live_ She says taking a right on a path only she can see

 _Why are we going there?_ Nyx's curiousity getting to her

 _Well I was wondering if you would like to have a human form?_ Leilatha take a left as she speaks before stopping in a field

 _What does that entail? and would I be able to switch forms at_ _will?_ Even as Nyx asks these questions she knows her answer


	2. A Cats Change

_Yes you will be able to change at will, your life span will also be extended, and you will be a mix of a companion and a student to learn how to control magic_ Nyx nods as she listens to what Leilatha is saying _but you've already decided haven't you Nyx?_

 _Y_ _es I have decided... but I'll only agree if my soul isn't part_ of _the deal_ Nyx replies a little uncertain.

Leilatha smiles _I have little interest in souls as of lat_ _e. They all have the same want's that don't flavor it much_ , _and because of that they all tast the same_

 _Then I"m fine with the deal. My question is what will I need to do?_ Nyx lets the curuousity get to her and asks.

 _All you need to do is relax, so I made some catnip infused milk and sweetened it with a little bit of honey, it should help relax you_ Leilatha says.

By the timw Nyx has finished the milk Leilatha starts the incantation.

 _LET THIS FELINE AS BLACK AS NIGHT_

As Leilatha starts soeaking a cloud of black smoke surrounds Nyx.

 _WALK AS HUMANS MIGHT_

As she _continues to speak Nyx grows in size._

TO LEARN HOW MAGIC PICKS ITS MASTERS

As Leilatha get near the end of the spell the cats form beci.es more human like.

 _TO WORK FOREVER IN THE NIGHT_

As the last word dies in the casters mouth the black cloud around Nyx leaves to reveal a girl aroynd the age of 14 who asks _Is there a mirrow I could look at and do you have clothes I could wear?_

Leilatha laighs _Yes fallow me_ she thwn heads into her old home and into what looks like a sowing room where she quickly makes a dress for Nyx.

Once Nyx is dressed in the lavender dress, with a royal blue ribbon around the waist ending in a bow in the back, elbow lengh sleaves, and lace gloves. She heads over to the floor lengh mirror on the wall.

Nyx has black hair in a pixie cut with black cat ears that become red at the tips, lightly tanned skin,and the same eyes as when she was in cat firm.

 _Why do I still have cat ears and a tail?_ Nyx finally asks Leilatha

 _Well both the ears and tail are complex yet easy to damage so I thought I'd leave them alone f_ _o_ _r the most part_ The brunette replies _I also wanted simeone to share my look with._

Nyx giiggles as she walk over to Leilatha to hug her _Ok I'm fine with that... as long as you brother can keep his hands off._

Laughing Leilatha says. _Either he keeps his hands off or he loses them... painfully_. An evil smirk on her lips

When Nyx finally stops laughing and catches hrr breath she asks the question thats been bugging her for awhile. _How are you going to introduce me to the people living in the manor?_

Leilatha thinks a moment before saying _I_ _'ll tell them somwthing like we met while I still lived in London and that you neexed to get away from a bad situation, they shouldn't mind as long as you help out around the mansion._

they both snap their heads in the direction of the manor because of a quiet rustling of leaves and bushes that should be. Nyx nods in understanding and then fallows Leilatha back to the manor in a slight rush because both sense an ambush is going to happen and soon

 **A/N : this chapter is shorter than I'd like but it was made to introduce Nyx in human form **


	3. There's Intruders

Nyx shifts into her cat form as both Leilatha and her run to the manor so they can spy on the intruders, both are shocked by the amount of people - 75 at the least - trying to sneak into the manor.

 _What should we do Leilatha?_ Nyx says sounding worried, and hoping Ciel has left by now.

 _Lady Elizabeth and Ciel have gone to London so we can help the rest of the staff fight_. A wicked smile lands on Leilathas lips _You don't have to join at the moment, so you can learn the ropes._

 _I'll watch for now_ Nyx replies before she jumps onto a low branch and continues climbing until she gets to a good vantage point and then shifts into her human form, so she can sit on the branch.

Meanwhile Leilatha runs to the nearest person and jumps onto their back resulting in a yelp from him causing those near by to look over at the noise, before they can catch her she runs at the nearest standing man to bite at his neck and hit the artery, causing the man to loose blood fast

Leilatha continues on for a little while before Nyx gets bored and joins the chaos after once again shifting into her cat form.

Nyx runs to a man who is trying to sneak closer to the mansion through the confusion caused by Leilatha. Pouncing on the man she uses her claws to latch onto the mans back, so that when he stands up she starts to slide down. Leaving long kinda deep scratches down his back, which are bleeding profusely.

When Nyx notices that the man has passed out from the pain and blood loss she moves to find a new target, when she sees that a few men have made it into the mansion. Nyx runs to find Leilatha so they can figure out what to do

When Nyx finds Leilatha, the women is surrounded by 6 dead or unconscious men. _Leilatha some men have gotten into the m_ _an_ _sion. What should we do?_ Nyx asks

The smile on Leilathas face is startling and a little Scary _Before I brought you out here I set a few spells... to stop intruders, so theres no nee--_ Leilatha is interrupted by a really loud scream coming from the mansion...

~ Kidnappers POV ~

6 men had made it inside the mansion by sneaking in through the back door only to be surprised because they weren't expecting to enter a lavishly decorated bedroom. _Jon check the closet for valuable_ _Sa_ _m help him, David and Curt look for jewelry Timothy and I will check everythin else._ The leader of the team spouts off orders

the men split up to do what they were told and after ten minutes Jon comes running over to the group leader and says _Kordin sir we found a small door in the closet what should we do?_

Kordins' reply _Its most likely passages_ _that_ _the servants use so we'll use it to move around this place_

Jon nods then goes back towards the closet when the ottomen opens up and grabs the man as he passes by, and Jon gives a loud scream when he is pulled in, getting the attention of everyone else. As they come closer they notice eyes have appeared on the ottomen.

The ottomen looks around at the men who are standing frozen with fear as it slowly opens up enough for a red blanket to slip out and act as a tongue used in a way as an animal might lick its lips,

Then every man in the room runs to the closet and to the small door inside hoping it would take them away from the monster. The door is only big enough for one man to crawl through at a time, they all have to wait for the person in front of them impatiently

Each man is launched out of a dresser drawer one at a time and land in an indoor garden, with trees making beautiful arches around a wonderful table set for afternoon tea, and lovely flowers properly cared for in their own designated spot.

 _Kordin sir where are we?_ Sam asks looking around at the lovely garden when he notices the table _K_ _or_ _din theres a table over there set for tea and its set for five people... Maybe we_ _should try to sit and relax a bit sir_

 _That might be a good idea Sam_ as each man goes over to the table and take a seat they look for any ottomens and when none are found they continued to relax; and did not see what's hanging on the braches above them. _I don't think there can be anything more frightening than what we just witnessed_. Carl says as he sits down and everyone agrees

As they are drinking their tea and eating pastries, one of them notices the trees rustling above them. _Uhh guys we're inside right?_ Timothy asks worried.

 _Yeah why?_ David replies

 _Then why are the trees rustling David?_ Timothy asks fidgeting _We are indoors so I'm pretty sure the_ _r_ _es no wind so whY ARE THE TREES RUSTLING_

 _Calm down David I'm sure there is a perfectly norm--_ Kordin stops his sentance when he sees a yellow snake slither down from a tree behind Timothy

 _Why did you stop talking Kordin?_ Timothy sounded rather worried and panicked

 _Because I am 97% sure a yellow corn snake just came down from one of the trees_ as Kordin finishes his sentance more snakes appear. bald pythons, garden snakes, rat snakes, and what looks like an anaconda

 _We need to find an exit now. that big snake is to bumpy to be an anaconda, and I don't trust it to just be what it looks like_ All the men start freaking out and get up to look for an exit

Sam realizes that at the pace they are going now they won't make it so he grabs the man infront of him and says _I was never really cut out for jobs like this... so tell the boss I'm going to get you more time_ With that said he runs off to get the snakes attention


	4. What About a Basilisk

As Sam runs off to distract the snakes, Carl notices a black cat with different colored eyes fallow him, but doesn't pay any more attention to it and catches up with the rest of the guys.

 _Hey Kamdin... Sam sacrificed himself... to buy us more_ _time. So we need to hurry._ Carl says shakily but glances at Kamdin for orders.

 _Then yea we need to hurry... with how that large snake looked I wouldn't be surprised if it were a baby basilisk_ Kamdin says.

As they round a corner they see the snakes finishing off Sam, causing almost everyone to start screaming.

 _How are we... supposed... to leave... we haven't... found a single door... and one of our... members was just... eaten alive by snakes..._ David starts freakng out and hyperventilating.

 _Calm down David the snakes should have had enough by now..._ Kamdin trails off when he notices what the snakes are on top of. _Well our day just got worse. We need to move the snakes to get out of here guys_.

 _How did our day get worse and why the_ _hell do we need to move the snakes to leave this room?_ Timothy asks not catching on until he notices that the snakes are on top of a trap door _. Well shit. Who's gonna do it boss?_

Before anyone can say or do anything the anaconda looking snake lifts its gaze to them and says _If you want a baby basilisk to move tell a joke and make me laugh. Thats all there is to it._

Every one takes a moment to register that the basilisk is indeed talking to them, and after a short time span of screamiing, they start to think of jokes that a snake might like.

 _What do you get when you mix a snake and a pie?_ Timothy asks so they can get a guess at what sort of humor the basilisk has. _Also whats your name?_

 _My dad calls me by Orochi while my mom calls me Sakura. Anyway whats the answer to your joke_. Sakura replies a little annoyed by the last question.

Timothy grins and says _A pie-thon_ every one in the group starts to giggle until they notice Sakura hasn't laughed or even giggled. David looks at the snake and asks _What type of humor do you like?_

 _I don't really have a preference_. The basilisk replies letting the odd eyed cat cuddle up with it _. But boring jokes like that one won't work..._

All the men glare at Kamdin when he starts asking about Sam. _So what did Sam taste like?_ _I mean he wasn't that fat so I'm thinking tougher? I mean if I were a snake I'd go for some one like Carl... He could lose a few pounds..._ After Kamdin says the last remark he has to dodge Carl trying to slap him.

The next thing the guys notice is the basilisk rolling over laughing - like a certain mad man they keep in business - and decide that it would be best to go through the trap door as fast as possible.

Once they all make it through, the guys end up falling out of a wardrobe into the kitchen without any doors to exit by.

David sighs and says _Oh for all that is holly what the_ _fuck is wrong with this place!!!_ He decides to sit on a stool by the table in the corner so he can calm down.

 _Umm... David there is a cat with odd colored eyes next to you..._ Timothy says while backing away and into a corner. The cat tilts its head and hops off the table, only to walk to the far side of the kitchen island and dispear into a puff of black smoke behind it.

Everyone starts screaming when they hear a voice but don't see anybody to associate it with.

 _So this is what she means when she says she cast a spell..._

From the cloud of smoke they see a young girl no older than 14 appear, everyone backs away as she makes her way over to them _Hey I'm Nyx. I just wanted to see what my friend had done to this place... so I fallowed you here._

All four men split up and spread out to fight her Timothy runs at her trying to pin Nyx to the ground. Nyx flips backward kicking him as she does so, landing on top of the island in a crouch. _I suggest you not fight me it won't end well for you..._ A fiendish smile on her lips

 _To hell with that, there is no fucking way I am gonna let a little girl win... I have had enough shit for one day._ Timothy growls out and charges at Nyx with a knife in hand

Nyx jumps off the island and flips over his head grabing the knife from him in the process _Now why would you want to play with this?_ Nyx questions while playing with the knife herself three feet behind him. Grinning she spins to face them and throws the knife with stunning accuracy.

Kamdin looks over to Timothy surprise clear on his face when he sees that the knife it protruding from the center of Timothys' chest. Said person looks down at his chest before crumpling into a heap on the floor.

 _I told you it wouldn't work... but did you listen? No you didn't_ Nyx says as she looks at Kamdin. _Now I suggest you either leave or ignore me..._ A shit eating grin on her face

Kamdin looks over to Tomothys corpse again starts giving out orders _Carl, David spread out and. look for possible exit_ s. _Don't forget that the exit can appear anywhere..._


	5. What About Adoption?

~ Nyx POV ~

Carl comes running over to Kamdin out of breath _I think I found the exit, it's a door but if you just glance at it, it looks like a ca_ _binet_. Carl points over to what should be a cabinet under the sink.

 _I have to tell you guys something before you leave this room_. Nyx speaks up after shifting into her cat form _One:_ _The leader of the group needs to go first, that's you Kamdin and Two: You need to be completely sure of where you're going_ , _otherwise you may end up in a wall._ Nyx looks at Kamdin, waiting for his reaction to what she has said.

Said man looks at Nyx in disbelief before saying. _Are you saying I could have controlled where my men and I were going all along? If thats the case then why didn't someone_ _tell me_ _sooner_ Kamdins voice slowly rises as he starts pacing, the entire time running his hands through his hair. He glares at Nyx, waiting on her to reply.

The black feline walks over to the door and rubs up against it before speaking _First off it wouldn't have worked earlier because half of your men needed to die, and second you're lucky I said anything at all._ Nyx then hops onto the counter again. _Well have you made your decision?_

Kamdin huffs before going over to the door _. Yeah I have... I'm leaving this damn place._ He then opens the door to crawl through the small opening, each man who is still alive fallows him through.

Nyx smirks and after all of them leave the doors appear; one leading to the servents rooms, another to the dining room, and finaly one back outside. As she nears a door it opens for her. Nyx finds herself walking outsude waiting on Leilatha to finish whatevet she's doing.

As Leilatha walks up to Nyx she gives her a curious glance _Did you pass along the message to the men?_ The brunette sits down and pulls Nyx onto her lap, gently scratching the cats head.

The black cat curls up. _Yeah I told them, although I had to kill one first. The guy was yelling about not wanting to lose to a kid._ Nyx says while purring. _Your spell freaked them all out; when I started talking they all started screaming_ , _it was hilarious._

Nyx heads for the door to the kitchen once again, briefly looking back at Leilatha to see if she is fallowing. _So did the ottomen monster actually kill the guy or trap him in a random room?_ The black cat lets her curousilty get the best of her.

 _He didn't die but he also isn't in a random room either._ Leilatha starts going up the stairs and towards her room as she is speaking. _He should be tied to a chair unconscious in my room..._

Nyx jumos and hides behind Leilatha when the front door opens to reveal Ciel, she looks up at the woman - she had been seen by Ciel so he was verry worried -and freaking ever so slightly when the bluenette notices the feline.

 _Lady Leilatha why is there a cat in my home?_ The boy sounds irritated and covers his nose quickly wanting to avoid an allergic reaction. Ciel glares at the the brunette to convey his displeasure of there being a cat inside his manor.

 _Well Nyx isn't exactly a normal... cat..._ As Leilatha trails off the cat behind her is shrouded in a cloud of black smoke. Once it has cleared a young girl is in the cats place who is eerily similar in appearance to the cat.

Nyx curtsies while introducing herself _. Hello young Earl I am Nyx, and as Lady Leilalatha had said I am not a normal cat._ As Nyx straitens up she heads over towards Ciel for a closer look.

As Nyx draws closer, Ciel backs up worried he will have an allergic reaction, only to falter when he realizes that she has no affect on him. _Why don't you have an effect on me? I'm mean you are a cat right?_

 _Yes I am, and may I call you by your name?_ Nyx asks once she has stopped infront of him _Lady Leilatha used a spell of sorts to give me the abilitie to switch from feline to human at will, and I'm guessing that's why I don't effect you_.

 _Well because you have no rank and you do not work for me I think I can let it slide. but only when we do not have any visiters..._ Ciel trails of unsure about her not being nobility.

Lady Leilatha catches Ciels attention by clearing her throat _Well I happen to be demonic royalty and my mom was the queen of the elves... So I think... She out ranks you..._ The brunette gives Ciel a sheepish smile.

A pout make its way to ciels lips before he starts smirking _. Well thats in the supernatural society... not in the humam society and besides she isn't related to you so it wouldn't matter anywa_ _y._

Once again a devilish smirk makes its way one Leilathas face as she speaks _I was actually wanting to adopt her... although it's ultimately her choice_ _to make_. Leilatha looks over to Nyx waiting to see her reaction, waiting to see if she accepts the offer.

 _ **A/N: This story and my other one (Elves actually Exist) take place in the two years of blank spase before the anime starts**_

 _ **~ Ciel making the comtract one month after his birthday, and in the second episode of season one Madam red states that Sebastian has only been serving Ciel for two years ~**_

 ** _These two fics also interact with each other... I just wanted to point that out..._**


	6. It's Real?

Once Leilatha left for home Nyx decides to test her boundaries with Ciel. By hopping onto his desk and sitting on his paperwork while looking at him, refusing to move, as she tilts her head to the side.

 _Nyx move I need to finish my work_. Ciel sends a glare at the kitten hoping he intimidates her enough to make her move - he is NOT wanting to pick her up - only to groan as the cat starts grooming herself. The bluenette lets out a sigh of defeat before he picks her up and sets her on the ground and turns back to his papers.

Nyx meows before hopping onto his lap this time. Once again not cooperating and staying put. _I'm not moving, and if you try to move me I'll use my claws_... Nyx proves her point by flexing her nails. Ciel sighs and gets back to his paperwork.

About an hour later the servant trio spot Nyx going into Sebastian's room for unknown reasons. They go back to work not really wanting to get caught slacking by Sebastian again. All of them worry about how the cat got out in the first place.

As Nyx enters the room she looks around and spots a pure white cat with light red eyes. _What's your name?_ Nyx had walked over to the cat.

 _I'm Okana and what's yours?_ The albino cat let her curiosity get the best of her. Okana was wondering if this black cat could get them out of the room.

 _My name is Nyx, its nice to meet you!! Would you by any chance want to get out of here?_ Nyx starts circling the white feline, The cat shifter just waiting to put her plan into action.

 _Sure but how? the door is closed and we can't open it_ Okana smirks while she snaps at Nyx sounding like a spoiled brat. _You know with not having opposable thumbs and all_.

After Nyx shifts into her human form she picks Okana - with a holy fuck look on Okana's face - as well as a silver cat with orange eyes up, and walks out of the room. Once they get to the stairs she puts them down and gives the pair a look that says fallow me.

 _I am going to take you to a bigger room_. Nyx takes off up the stairs and around a few corners. Coming to a stop infront of Ciels office Nyx knocks on the door before walking in with out waiting for his okay. _Hey Ciel I was just wondering how old you are?_

Ciel looks up from his work and glares at the feline shifter _Not now Nyx, I'm behind on my paperwork thanks to you._ The young earl had gone back to his papers while he spoke to the girl bothering him.

Nyx huffs before walking over to his desk and once again sits on it, the only differance this time is she is on the edge. _But I wanna know Ciel, and I wont stop bothering you till I get an answer..._ Nyx trails off hoping she has given the other cats time to hide. Little did she know five other cats had snuck in as well

Ciel glares up at Nyx before he mumbles _I'm turning 11 in December_. _Now can I be left alone so I can finish my work._ Ciel attempts to continue glaring at her but looks away with a slight blush on his face.

Nyx giggles before bolting out of the room. After closing the door she hears Ciel start to sneeze and once again giggles as she skips down the hall to the kitchen, where she finds Sebastian making sugar cookies.

 _Hey Sebastian could I have a few cookies?_ Nyx wonders how they taste hopping onto the counter as she watches the raven work

The raven smirks before answering. _Only if you tell me why you are causing trouble for the young lord._ Sebastian starts forming the cookies and placing them on a baking sheet, before sticking it in the oven.

Nyx look over at Sebastian before speaking _I'm bored and he's fun to annoy... simple as tha_ _t._ Sighing from boredom as she waits for the demons reaction.

The said raven chuckles before handing Nyx a cookie. He then starts dinner preperations, Nyx catches him looking at her and decides to move over to the table in the corner of the kitchen.

Nyx catches the scent of blood and soon notices it's coming from the devils son, because of this she comes to the realization that he must have dealt with the goon. The black feline shifter sighs out of relief because there is no need to deal with him any more.

Nyx heads to Leilathas room so she can take a cat nap, as she is passing Ciels study she hears her friend ask _Why do you have seven cats in here?_ Causing Nyx to panic slightly, making her unconsciously shift into her cat form and run to Leilathas room so she can nap as well as avoid suspicion.

After about an hour or two Nyx hears a light tapping on the window, the kitten tries to go back to sleep when once again she hears the tapping. Nyx is now rather irritated so she changes her form and slowly walks over to the window opens it and then backs away.

As a creature comes through the window Nyx can't help but think it looks eerily like a cloak. _Who are you and... what... are you?_ Nyx had started circling it after shifting into a cat. Nyx sniffs the cloak like creature when she discovers it has Leilathas scent.

The creature floats over to a chair and drapes itself onto it before speaking. _I am Loki the Second and I am a cloaker, it would seem you're not the normal cat. Are you friends with Leilatha?_ The cloaker looked at Nyx curousely.

Nyx smiles at Loki before replying _Yes I am but this is a new power for me so I can't quiet control it. Anyways I'm Nyx_. The girl shifts back into her cat form and turns to face the cloaker. _Wanna have some fun?_ Loki gives a curious gaze towards Nyx _What did you have in mind?_ The black and red cloaker asks giving into its chaotic side leaning closer to hear the plan.

 _Well the little lord her has a contract with a demon... I was thinking of flying around the manor... could you help with that?_ Nyx uses her cutest kitten face while asking her question.

A few minutes later Sebastian watches Nyx going by the kitchen door around three feet off the ground with what looks like a cloak around her neck, at first he doesn't believe it but when she passes again going toward Ciels office he chases after them.

Both Nyx and Loki know when the demon gives chase and move faster to the study. They end up crashing through the doors and come to a stop next to Leilatha, who gives them a wuestioning look after seeing a disheveled brother.

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than normal so I hope it's enjoyable...**

 **In case anyone is wondering I use italics for speach**


	7. What?

About 11 PM

Nyx is walking through the Phantomhive manor looking for something to entertain herself with... when she finds a room full of toys and stuffed animals. Although something is off about the room the black cat continues into the room that should not be in this manor

Once the cat shifter makes her way to the middle of the room the door suddenly slams shut and dissappears into a puff of sky blue smoke - at this point Nyx has been around the supernatural enough to not be fazed - all Nyx does is stare at the spot it used to be, she then turns around and continues to explore the room.

Nyx finds herself next to a teddy bear as big as Ciel, sniffing the air she notes the bear smells of chocolate and coffee, the scent is oddly intoxicating to her and before the black cat knows what she is doing Nyx climbs onto the bear to curl up for a quick nap.

After waking Nyx notes that it's now morning and she is in a different room altogether - this one smelling like blueberries and frosting - it has clothing scattered everywhere, in huge piles on the floor some smelling clean others... not so much. Letting her curiousity get to her the black cat starts looking through the clothes.

Nyx finds a pair of black lacy flowy pants that seem to be crafted exactly for her, as well as a royal blue off the shoulder shirt that is like the pants, made to fit her. The black haired girl sees this fancy gold L marking the spot the tag should be, - she thinks of Loki - shrugging Nyx finds a bag so she can grab a few more outfits.

Nyx continues to look around when she spots a mouse... and can't stop herself from shifting into her cat form and chasing after said rodent, while dragging the bag with her. Diving into a pile of clothes after the mouse Nyx finds herself sliding to a stop in Ciels study, not to far from one of the couches.

The black haired kitten lets go of the bag - the two demonic beings will know who it belongs to - and continues to hunt the mouse, unknowing Ciel was watching her come from nowhere. Nyx chases the small rodent up and down the bookshelves then across Ciels desk - where she finally sees him - scattering documents everywhere, and up the curtains, she eventually dissapears under his desk

Ciel looks under his desk to see if the cat is there, but all he sees is a black cloud, the bluenette lets his curousity take control as he slowly reaches a hand to the cloud only to gasp when his hand dissapears. Startled the bluenette pulls his hand out of it. Ciel looks at the space a little longer - if Sebastian hasn't done anything then there shouldn't be a need to worry - before collecting his paper work and resuming his job

While giving chase to the small furry creature the black cat realizes she Is in a new room once again, this time its filled with tables and fine china. Nyx pursues the mouse, knocking over tables, going over them and causing all the fancy dishes to fall and brake.

Nyx stops rather suddenly when she realizes that this room has basically become a high way for mice. The small rodents scurying every which way, seeing this slightly overwhelms Nyx, so when a door apprars out if nowhere she darts out of the room... leaving the man who opened it kinda confused and wondering how she got there. Shaking his head the crow looks at the mess the mice made and sighs.

Nyx ends up in an outdoor garden no longer on the Phantomhive grounds, the only reason she knows this, is because its behind the Undertakers shop. The girl decides it's the perfect time to visit her friend, so she shifts hoping to surprise him when she hears a object being dropped a few feet away, Nyx looks over to see Grell.

 _Hello Grell is Undertaker home?_

 _Uh... Who are... You?_ The red head asks out of confusion, wishing she had her scythe with her.

 _You know me Grell I'm Nyx... long story short I met a half elf by the name of Leilatha and she made it so I can shift forms at will_ Nyx states matter of factly.

 _Oh and where is this woman... she better not come near here_. _I just know she'll steal bassy from me._ The women almost growls the last two sentences

 _She won't do that Grell... demons don't date family..._ Nyx trails off curious about how the ginger will react to this information.

 _That explains her eyes... elves usually have jewl colored eyes... well not any sort of red... wait... did you say... family?_ Grell sits on a nearby chair before she starts grinning like the maniac she truly is _If that's the case then we're gonna be great friends_.

The kittem giggles at realizing whats going to happen later. _Any way is Undertaker home? I haven't seen him in awhile._ The cat shifting girl had started walking around the garden, while waiting on her friends reply.

 _Yeah he's with a "client" at the moment though..._ The red head trails off knowing that sentence tells Nyx why she's there.

Nyx stops walking to look at a black rose before speaking. _I think Ciel will be visiting today because of something that might be related to those "clients"_ The grin Nyx has looks eerily similar to Grells.

With this tid bit of information Grell squells and runs to the undertakers shop wanting to surprise her dear Sebas-chan. Nyx trails after her knowing they won't be at the shop for a few more hours, so she has a little time to chat.

 _Undertaker your favorite kitten came to visit_ Nyx states in a sing song voice, not really caring how it sounds because the kitten knows it'll make the Undertaker laugh. Right after those words were said a man laughed hard enough to make the sign in the front fall...

 _How can... hehehe... a kitten... hahaha... talk?_ Even as he's talking the Undertaker can't stop his giggling, in turn making the black haired girl smile.

 _I met a half elf you know... in exchange for becoming her companion she made it so I can change into a human form at will..._ The cat shifter starts giggling when she sees the mans look of wonder.

 _Ahh that explains a lot... well at least I can talk to you now... Although I never thought she would want a companion... hehhehahahe._ Once Undertaker has calmed down enough he gets tea and his special bone shaped biacuits.

Nyx goes to say something but is interupted by the front door opening, signaling that guests have arrived - and by the scent of them it's Ciel and the demons - so the black haired girl shifts back into a cat to watch what is bound to be hell.

A/N: The word count for this chapter is 1189 so I'm really happy about that. The main point of this a/n though is to let those reading know that this fic is for laughs and for fun and that Nyx will appear in my other fic "Elves Actually Exist?" although she will be more serious than in this one


End file.
